


lullaby

by evijuls



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:20:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25165309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evijuls/pseuds/evijuls
Summary: Дэнни приходит к Тиму ночью после происшествия под Королевской Оперой. Но Тим слишком сильно любит его, чтобы отпустить.
Relationships: Danny Stoker/Tim Stoker
Kudos: 2
Collections: Rusty Kink





	lullaby

В спальне так душно, что Тим просыпается на влажной от пота простыни и в липнущей к телу футболке. Чертов кондиционер опять сломался, - мелькает сонная мысль, и он садится на постели, пытаясь проморгаться и решить, достаточно ли он проснулся, чтобы спуститься за водой.  
Ночи в Лондоне непривычно жаркие; духота обволакивает, баюкает, не дает вдохнуть - словно природа никак не может разразиться таким желанным дождем. Словно замерла в ожидании чего-то.  
Тим поднимает все еще затуманенный ото сна взгляд и замирает: в кресле напротив сидит Дэнни, подтянув к себе колени и едва заметно раскачиваясь из стороны в сторону. Его глаза блестят в темноте, а взгляд устремлен куда-то вдаль, в пустоту, словно он спит с открытыми глазами. Насколько Тиму известно, его брат никогда не страдал сомнамбулизмом.  
\- Дэнни? Когда ты вернулся?  
Тим уснул около часа и, судя по темноте за окном, проспал не больше пары часов. Значит, Дэнни должен был вернуться в этот промежуток. Но почему он здесь, у него в спальне, и почему сидит в такой странной позе? Мысли все еще текут медленно: сонливость и нехватка кислорода мешаются в одуряющий коктейль.  
Дэнни молчит, только смотрит все так же неподвижным взглядом и, когда глаза Тима адаптируются к темноте, он замечает, что его брат плачет. У Тима сжимается сердце; Дэнни никогда не плакал: даже когда падал с велосипеда в детстве, или когда умер отец, или когда он загремел в больницу с двумя переломами после неудачного покорения серфа.  
Тим подходит к нему, заглядывает в глаза, опускается на колени перед креслом; голова кружится от духоты, от странного, иррационального страха, который сжимает все внутри. Что с ним случилось в этой чертовой опере? Почему он вернулся таким?  
Тим дотрагивается до лодыжки брата, но тот не реагирует, только губы молчаливо двигаются - словно он пытается сказать что-то, но не может найти голос. Тим смотрит на него снизу вверх и на мгновение чувствует яркую, обжигающую вспышку возбуждения: он столько раз представлял себе нечто подобное, как он опускается перед Дэнни на колени, утыкается лицом ему в бедра, трется щекой об пах, пока член под тканью не начинает твердеть, отзываясь… Он выдыхает и отдергивается, испуганный, словно Дэнни может прочитать его мысли или понять все по выражению лица.  
\- Эй, все в порядке, Дэнни, ты дома. Пойдем, тебе нужно прилечь.  
Тим решает, что для начала им обоим нужно выпить холодной воды и спуститься в зал - там должно быть свежее. Он помогает Дэнни подняться - тело в его руках напряженное и расслабленное одновременно, и это ощущается слишком странно, словно все мышцы в теле Дэнни напряжены, а суставы двигаются на шарнирах. Он отгоняет от себя эту мысль, и они с трудом спускаются по лестнице - Тим помогает Дэнни устроиться на диване и идет на кухню за водой. Он подумывает пойти в подвал проверить систему вентиляции, чтобы починить кондиционер, но быстро передумывает: оставить брата в таком состоянии одного кажется плохой идеей.  
В итоге он только умывается; ледяная воды немного проясняет голову, и прихватывает из холодильника пару бутылок минералки.  
Дэнни сидит на диване, но на этот раз он поднимает заплаканные глаза на Тима, когда тот возвращается в комнату.  
\- Т-тим?  
Его голос звучит слабо и хрипло, словно после долгой болезни, и Тим кивает, садится рядом с ним, протягивает ему уже открытую бутылку. Дэнни непонимающе смотрит на нее, а потом наклоняется, обхватывает губами горлышко и делает несколько жадных глотков. Тим едва успевает придержать бутылку, чтобы вода не пролилась мимо, и касается пальцами затылка Дэнни, помогая ему пить. Все происходящее слишком странное… слишком ебнутое на всю голову, но Тим решает, что это все ерунда - главное, что Дэнни здесь, с ним. Что бы там ни произошло в этой опере, они поговорят и все уладят. Тим никогда не даст в обиду своего младшего братика. Тим слишком сильно любит его.  
\- Все в порядке, тшшш, Дэнни, все хорошо. Ты дома, я рядом.  
Он гладит Дэнни по мягким, чуть вьющимся волосам, позволяя себе задержать ладонь на заргивке, пробежать пальцами по шее. Он ненавидит себя за эти желания, но ничего не может сделать с ними; о, он пытался. Пытался отвлечься на других, пытался встречаться с моделями, с девушками, с парнями, пытался найти кого-то самому Дэнни. Ничего не работало. Никто и никогда не вызывал в нем таких чувств, таких желаний, как его младший брат.  
\- Я дома? Тим? Я… я словно все еще там. Эта музыка, и этот танец, и я видел как они… о. О, господи, они…  
Дэнни бормочет, словно у него заплетается язык, и слова больше похожи на невнятный поток. А потом он тянется к Тиму, задевает все еще открытую бутылку с водой - и та падает на пол, разливаясь. Тим хочет встать - должен встать, должен протереть паркет и уложить Дэнни спать - но вместо этого он только смотрит как Дэнни поднимает руку, касается пальцами его скул, очерчивая. Тело сводит почти болезненным возбуждением - Тим даже не думал, что он может реагировать так ярко на такое простое прикосновение.  
\- Ты реальный? Тим, пожалуйста, мне надо знать, что это реально. Что я не остался там…  
Дэнни шепчет это ему в губы, придвигается так близко, что Тим чувствует жар от его тела, горячее сбивчивое дыхание, и то, как подрагивают его пальцы, все еще ласкающие его скулы, и щеки, и шею.  
Тим знает, что он не должен поддаваться этому странному наваждению, но в голосе Дэнни отчаянная мольба, и ему самому нужно знать, что это все не сон.  
Он целует Дэнни, медленно, нежно, вкладывая в поцелуй все то, что хотел бы ему сказать; всю заботу, и любовь, и желание защитить. А потом язык Дэнни толкается ему в рот, а зубы сжимаются на нижней губе, оттягивают, и поцелуй становится глубже; теперь в нем - желание обладать, желание быть с ним, в нем, на нем.  
Мысли плывут, подернутые желанием, возбуждением, душным влажным воздухом, проникающим под кожу. Тим тянет Дэнни на себя, заставляет его усесться на своих бедрах, и Дэнни стонет, сжимает его бедра коленями, ерзает, притираясь задницей к его члену. Тим целует его - губы, щеки, полуприкрытые веки, слизывая солоноватые подсыхающие слезы. Сейчас Дэнни уже не плачет, только дрожит мелко и стонет, дышит хрипло и быстро, трется о пах Тима, лихорадочно вцепляется ногтями ему в плечи. Одежда мешает, и Тим приподнимает Дэнни за бедра, стягивает с себя белье так, чтобы освободить член - на большее его не хватает; Дэнни тянется к нему, обхватывает у основания, поддрачивает, и Тим на несколько секунд забывает даже о том, где он, и кто он. Это оказывается несравнимо лучше любых фантазий, лучше, чем все, что было у Тима до этого. Он все-таки умудряется собрать остатки рассудка и стягивает с Дэнни джинсы вместе с бельем - ему удается избавить его только от одной штанины, и они остаются болтаться где-то в районе щиколотки, но Тиму плевать.  
\- Дэнни? Ты…  
Он хочет спросить, хочет быть уверен в том, что Дэнни осознает, что происходит, что действительно хочет этого, но тот трясет головой, накрывает его губы своими, шепчет сбивчиво и жалобно.  
\- Пожалуйста, Тим, пожалуйста, я хочу, я так хочу, п-пожалуйста…  
Дэнни ерзает, приподнимает бедра, трется задницей о член Тима, пытается направить его в себя, сжимается туго вокруг головки. Он слишком тесный, слишком тугой, и Тим оглядывает комнату в поисках хоть чего-то, что могло бы подойти в качестве смазки, но Дэнни гладит пальцами его губы, и Тим послушно приоткрывает их, впускает пальцы брата внутрь. Он вылизывает его пальцы, плотно обхватывает их, втягивает глубоко в рот, обводит языком каждый сустав - и Дэнни смотрит, затуманенным попылвшим взглядом, все еще чуть двигаясь, сжимая его член между ягодиц. А потом вынимает пальцы, заводит руку себе за спину - и Тим распахивает глаза, стонет в голос, чувствуя как член дергается, реагируя на происходящее. Дэнни трахает себя пальцами, сидя на его бедрах, упираясь свободной рукой ему в грудь, выгибаясь и издавая тихие жалобные стоны.  
\- Д-да-а, вот так, так хорошо, Тим, так тесно, и… ох, да, пожалуйста, Тим, пожалуйста…  
Дэнни выглядит совершенно потерявшемся в ощущениях, и Тим не выдерживает останавливает его руку, заставляет вынуть пальцы - а потом приставляет головку к чуть влажному от слюны отверстию и толкается внутрь. Его брат узкий, горячий и такой невыносимо тесный, что дыхание срывается - Тим жмурится, пытается дать Дэнни время привыкнуть, но тот сам начинает покачиваться, насаживаться глубже, пока не опускается на его член полностью. Они оба тяжело дышат, стонут, задыхаясь, и Тим начинает вскидывать бедра, выходя целиком и вталкиваясь обратно, быстро, резко, жадно. Дэнни всхлипывает, сжимаясь вокруг него, утыкается лбом ему в шею, целует - неуклюже, просто водит губами по коже, куда может дотянуться.  
Тим кончает быстро - слишком быстро, ему хочется еще, хочется, чтобы это удовольствие длилось бесконечно, хочется всегда быть внутри Дэнни, кончать внутри Дэнни. Он стонет и замирает, пульсируя внутри него, обхватывает ладонью напряженный, потемневший член брата, двигает рукой быстро, так, что Дэнни всхлипывает, толкается в его пальцы и обмякает, выплескиваясь ему на живот, валится на него, словно мышцы его больше не держат. Тим осторожно выскальзывает из Дэнни, чувствуя, как по бедрам начинает течь густое и влажное, и уже собирается пересадить Дэнни на диван, но тот трясет головой, прижимается ближе, шепчет ему в кожу.  
\- Нет, нет, подожди, побудь так еще.  
Тим кивает и обнимает брата, гладит его по спине - успокаивающе и медленно, пока дыхание Дэнни не выравнивается; он засыпает. Тим укладывает его на диван, осторожно обтирает салфетками, окончательно стягивает джинсы и накрывает пледом. Он принимает быстрый душ, чувствуя звенящую пустоту в голове, а потом, поколебавшись несколько минут, устраивается на диване рядом с братом, прижимается к нему всем телом, несмотря на жару, укутывает собой. Почему-то ему кажется, что если он отпустит его сейчас, то случится что-то непоправимое, что-то ужасное. Он засыпает уже на рассвете, и они оба спят этой ночью без сновидений.

Сновидения приходят потом.

**Author's Note:**

> Я очень давно хотела написать АУ к этой сцене. Потому что Дэнни просто не мог умереть. Для @modern_tales <3lullaby


End file.
